Super Effective
by Spoodlexiii
Summary: A little drabble that depicts why Yosuke will no longer tease Kanji in front of Soji...Warning: slash


A/N: Lol. One of the shortest fics I've written in a long, long time. This is more or less an apology to my slash fans who were saddened by the lack of slash in MoS. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

"What is that?"

Kanji and Soji glanced away from the TV they were watching and so Kanji's keychain. Yosuke held out an incriminating finger, standing with his pajamas tucked under his arm. "That…looks like some Pokemon or something. Dude, what the hell are you doing knitting Pikachu?"

Soji turned away, subtly removing his own keychain (which Kanji had ever so kindly made for him) from his belt and slipping it under the cushion. If Yosuke wanted to make Kanji's night over at Soji's house hell, then Soji wouldn't interrupt. It was a nice test to see if Kanji was getting over Yosuke's taunting. He instead opted to drag his bag of chips closer and snack uninvolved. It was the best plan of attack, because if he joined in on either Kanji's or Yosuke's side, then things would get noisy, and Nanako would come upstairs to see if they were fighting. Dojima had already spoken to him about not waking her up.

Kanji gestured to his little knit Jigglypuff. "Dude, it's a friggin' Jiggypuff, not Pikachu! Get your freaking Pokemon right." He detached it from his belt and held it out to where he could see it. It was ridiculously cute and had ridiculously cute accessories, like a little marker-for-a-microphone and a set of pajamas. Kanji had become confident in what he made and he threatened to beat the shit out of anyone who dared tease him for it. It was very effective, having such a conflicting personality and appearance. Soji liked Kanji; he was a bonehead but he was a sweet, aggressive bonehead.

Yosuke, on the other hand, stared at Kanji and the little knit Pokemon keychain with such horror that Soji tried not to laugh or speak up. Yosuke dropped the pajamas he had and gawked, slack-jawed. Returning to pointing his finger at the abomination with wild panic, Yosuke shook his head. "Dude, if that ain't gay, I don't know what is! Pokemon? Really? Come on, dude, how old _are_ you?"

Kanji stood up and towered over Yosuke, who cowered and ducked back. "Keep your friggin' mouth shut; you'll wake Nanako-chan!" He raised a fist. "Anyway…If you don't like it, tough! I love cute things and Jigglypuff is **adorable** and if you have an issue with what I make, you wanna take it up with my fist?"

"SOJI SAVE ME!" Yosuke cried as Kanji drew closer. "He's gonna get gay on me!"

Soji stood, turning both of their heads. As much as he had no wanted to get involved, he saw one easy way to end this. He moved to Yosuke, grabbed him by his brown hair and dragged him upright. He reached to his desk and grabbed his camera. With a confident little smirk, he tugged him close and kissed him hard, then snapped a photo. Yosuke sagged back in his grasp when Soji pulled back and Soji carelessly let him drop to the floor. He then turned to Kanji, grabbed him by his shirt collar and tugged him close as well. With a similar, swift, decisive movement he had sealed Kanji's mouth with his own and Kanji too went weak. 'Click!' and another picture was taken. Whether it was from shock, surprise, or from a fantasy-come-true, Soji neither cared nor wanted to know why they'd gone weak.

He let Kanji drop as well. He stood over the two boys who were pawing at their lips numbly. He then reached into the crevice of the couch and grabbed his own Kanji-made Pokemon keychain. It was a Charmander.

"Persona. Charmander, go," he summoned dully and dropped it on Yosuke carelessly. It made a soft squeaking noise as it bounced harmlessly from Yosuke's chest to his lap. The brunette squealed and brushed it away.

"Dude!? First you kiss me, then you put that _thing _near me?"

"Keep pestering him about his adorable little keychains and we'll knit so many your mailbox won't shut. Also, this picture will reach the girls."

"Why'd you kiss Kanji too, then!?" Yosuke whined, spitting onto the floor.

Soji smirked. "Because I didn't think it was fair to leave him out of this. Now, both of you, behave. If you wake Nanako I'm going to do more than just kiss you." Both of the boys on the floor froze, then hurriedly apologized and settled peacefully back on the couch. Soji mused, wondering if they truly believed that, but decided…it wasn't that important.

It was 'Super Effective' either way.


End file.
